


Date at the Movies

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comment Fic, Community: jim_and_bones, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard and Jim go to the movies (Modern Day AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date at the Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for today's [Daily Captain/Daily Doctor post](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/663800.html) on jim_and_bones, specifically a picture of Chris Pine sitting in a theatre. Comm is f-locked so must be joined to view the pictures.

The sound of rustling paper popcorn bags surrounded Jim as he sat alone in the movie theatre, a few empty seats on either side of him. He cast a glance towards the aisle nearby, caught between irritation and concern for the prolonged absence of Leonard. He knew that if the other man didn’t hurry, he would either miss the beginning of the movie or be without a seat.

He shifted, long legs knocking against the seat in front of him, as his hands entwined upon his flat stomach. He leant his head against the wall behind him, glad for the semi-privacy of the shadowed back row. His eyes drifted closed, body relaxing slightly as his consciousness drifted a little closer to sleep. He jerked partially awake, however, when he felt someone sitting down heavily beside him, grumbling curses in a distinctive Southern drawl. Jim smiled; he didn’t even have to fully open his eyes to know that Leonard had finally joined him.

“What’s the matter, Bones? Did you have to pop each kernel singularly by hand? I thought you never were gonna sit down,” Jim said, a smile curving his lips as he opened one eye to stare at the other man now sitting beside him.

“It wasn’t my goddamned fault there a queue, Jim,” Leonard groused, as he plonked a small bag of sweet popcorn in Jim’s lap. “If I could have done it myself, it would have sped things up a little.” 

“No doubt,” Jim said with a smile, as he felt the warmth of the freshly popped corn seeping through the fabric of his jeans. 

He straightened, and plucked a few of the fluffy white pillows from the depths of the bag, before he cast a jaundiced glare towards Leonard.

“Did you get the Coke?” he asked, smiling when Leonard bent to pick the requested drink from the floor. 

Jim took the cold paper cup from Leonard’s grasp and tried not to notice that the other man was staring when he wrapped his lips around the end of the straw. Leonard shifted, still staring, as Jim took longer than usual to sip at the drink.

“Are you gonna save any of that for me, Jim?” Leonard asked, voice a little gruffer than usual. 

Jim smirked, fully aware of the effect he’d had upon the man beside him and handed the drink to Leonard wordlessly. Jim‘s attention was then caught by the way that Leonard’s lips studiously suckled at the straw, a hint of a smirk in Leonard’s eyes when he became aware of Jim’s scrutiny. Jim snickered quietly, and settled back in his seat when the lights dimmed still further. 

Jim was all too aware of Leonard’s closeness through the seemingly endless round of boring and unrelated trailers, the other man’s leg pressed firmly alongside his own. Every time that Jim moved, his hand brushed against Leonard’s, once or twice entwining purposefully, fingers playing and fiddling with a willing hand.

Leonard, in turn, was all too aware of Jim beside him, providing a very real distraction from the events on the screen when the movie eventually began. He shifted a little closer to the other man, and felt Jim’s warmth against him when their shoulders connected. He felt the first brush of Jim’s mouth against his ear, lips peppering small kisses against the shell of it, even as he pretended to be engrossed in the explosions taking place writ large upon the screen. He felt Jim’s fingers curl about his chin, coaxing him around to face him.

“Bones,” Jim murmured, when Leonard teasingly refused to move at first. “C’mon, babe, give me a kiss.” 

“Dammit, Jim,” Leonard said, affectionately, finally relenting and turning his face to the other man’s. 

Jim caught Leonard’s smile anyway, even before he closed the distance between them to press his lips against Leonard’s. He could taste popcorn and Coke on Leonard’s mouth, the other man soft and malleable against him. He allowed Leonard to deepen the kiss, both soon forgetting the movie in favour of each other and neither cared if anyone saw what they were doing.


End file.
